


Lost but Found

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Comedy, Dinner, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Slow Dancing, Winter, comedy...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy loves Michael. He also loves his clothes.





	Lost but Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missnowhereteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnowhereteen/gifts).



The times where Mister Heere makes Jeremy stay at Michael’s house whenever he was out of town are the times that Jeremy realizes that the announcement of him going from boy to man at his Bar Mitzvah didn’t mean anything. Now, this time, he wasn’t allowed to stay with Michael, which actually made him depressed.

You see, the two were dating. Mister Heere knew this. But, what Mister Heere didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. So Jeremy did it anyway. The second his dad texted him about getting on his flight, Jeremy was out the door and in Michael’s car, exchanging a kiss before they drove off to Michael’s house.

This started a cycle that lasted well into college and beyond.

Day one, Jeremy and Michael planned a date. Except, Jeremy never said anything about how he was going to wear Michael’s favorite t-shirt. So, fifteen minutes before they had to leave, Michael was panicking, pacing back and forth because he knew that was the right shirt to wear.

Jeremy walked in with a cup of tea, only wearing the t-shirt. This left both of them blushing messes until Jeremy closed the door behind him. They didn’t go out on that date. Instead, they cuddled, exchanging kisses and eventually put on a movie.

Day two, snow. Snow as high as their ankles plagued the ground. Michael’s family went over to some park, leaving the two alone in the house. Michael eventually dragged Jeremy out for a walk, though Jeremy had taken yet another sweater from Michael’s stash.

With giggles, they walked all the way into town and the small grocery store on the corner of Hills and Main. Despite the cold weather, they bought ice cream and dragged it all the way back home. Jeremy had slipped another sweater on when they got home, complaining the other one was too damp.

That night, they ate ice cream in front of the fireplace. A laptop in one or the others’ lap and watched whatever came up on YouTube for hours on end. They only dared to move when their lids drooped down and the fire died out.

Day three, the snow only continued. With the snow came cold, deep enough to hide them away from the outside world. In Michael’s bedroom, they stayed. When the idea of actually moving came up, Jeremy once again ignored his backpack of clothes. He pulled Michael’s hoodie off the floor after putting on his jeans.

After sharing a kiss, they headed out to the kitchen. Jeremy sat on the counter with his cup of tea and watched Michael create their own personal breakfast. Of course, it didn’t look like a pancake, though Michael swears it was and he just tried to make them in the shape of a heart.

Halfway through the meal, Jeremy had slipping into Michael’s lap, dumped his food onto the same plate, and continued to eat like nothing was different. Michael, on the other hand, was completely confused before bursting into laughter. Especially when Jeremy turned around with a forkful of food and fed him.

At this point, Michael was starting to see the trend with his sweaters disappearing from his closet. That meant, when he woke up to find Jeremy serving him breakfast in bed the next day, he wasn’t as surprised to see him wearing a staple shirt from his closet. It only made him smile even more.

That day, they stuck to their trend of cuddling, though with the added makeout session after a particularly steamy movie, and staying in. They also had decided to finally go on that date the next day, despite the current weather pattern of snow after snow after snow.

Michael, being the oldest of five kids, the four younger than him also being all girls, was giving a lot of freedom. Though, the second Friday started, his sisters were taking Jeremy off to get ready for his date hours later.

Michael wasn’t even allowed to leave his bedroom without his eyes closed. Almost on cue, his sisters ushered him out at six o’clock sharp. Their dining room was dressed up, strands of fabric, thanks to his mom most likely, covered the area and made it a separate room.

Within a minute of being sat down, Jeremy was also ushered into the room. It made Michael chuckle, seeing Jeremy still in one of his sweaters even if his sisters had dressed him. The sound of something breaking in the kitchen didn’t even phase him, which, luckily, his mother fixed.

“You look beautiful in this lighting,” Michael muttered, his grin unbearable.

Jeremy giggled softly, motioning to the lights set up behind the soft pinks and reds that made up the fabric. “Maybe red is just my color?”

“I think it’s especially your color if you stole it from me.” He noted as he took a sip from his glass. Not a normal glass, a wine one. Now that he looked, they were given champaign. “Jesus, I don’t think my mom realizes that there is a law saying we shouldn’t drink this.” He teased, making Jeremy laugh as he took his own sip.

“Wait-” Jeremy shook the bottle, only to find it empty. “No, she just gave us a certain amount.

Michael nodded, reaching over to intertwine their fingers. Both of their faces went red, especially Jeremy’s as Michael stood up. “It might be the alcohol talking-”

“Mikey, you took your first sip not even a minute ago.”

Michael giggled as he continued. “But, I think I am owed a dance.”

“Since when?”

Jeremy was only teasing. He got up from his seat, happily dragged little ways from the table. There was a rushing sound from behind the curtains and then music, soft and subtle but still with a presence.

“I think this is the best date I’ve ever gone on,” Jeremy whispered, placing his face on Michael’s shoulder. “Your sister’s gave me tea and cereal before forcing me to play dolls with them.”

“They did what?” Michael snorted, knowing very well that the girls always dragged Jeremy off to play dolls with them. Michael got too bored easily with it and it was great acting practice for his boyfriend. Being there, it was a lot more tolerable with Jeremy there. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you aren’t.”

“Exactly.”

They stayed in silence for a long time, gently swaying to the beat that hummed along. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward at all. It was peaceful. It was much needed sometimes in Michael’s house. His mother was always working, his dad was six feet under, his little sisters were always doing sports or dance, and Michael was supposed to be the man of the house. Sometimes, the silence was just what he needed.

But, he was the one to break it.

“I love you."


End file.
